The Room
by Nessa Annare
Summary: Elrond and Elros’ last night with Maglor spent in their favourite room before they are sent to Gil-Galad.


**Author's note: An idea just crossed my mind after reading a few Silmarillion's fanfics so here I am with mine. I've not written any fic for quite some time so I thought why not I give Silmarillion a shot? Anyway enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silmarillion**

**Summary: Elrond and Elros' last night with Maglor spent in their favourite room before they are sent to Gil-Galad.**

**The Room****:**

Elrond and Elros sat opposite Maglor on the floor near the warmth of the fireplace. Both wore the same eagerness on their expressions. It was storytelling time and both just love to listened to Maglor's stories which are often accompanied by the music of the harp or if Maglor was feeling weary then he would just sang to them. The twins don't mind either way. They enjoy stories or songs regarding Valinor, the two Trees, Maglor's youth and his six other brothers.

They did this often every night after dinner and Elros would always struggle with Elrond to get the best seat near the fireplace. They would sing silly songs or chased each other in the room whilst waiting for Maglor to finish some minor chores. The elf lord would come in after everything was done and calmed the two overly eager twins. He sat and later proceeds to tell them many stories. Maglor would play few soft tunes from his harp to fit the story. But one thing that got the twins' nerves were the fact that Maglor never finished the stories he told them. He would either leave it halfway or omitted some parts of the stories to shorten it. Because of this every night Elrond and Elros would always walked to their bed with grumbling faces or made exasperated sighs. This was not go unnoticed by Maglor but the elf lord tried his best to told them various tales in order to kept them satisfied and even though Elrond and Elros were amused by Maglor's wide range of accounts for them still they would fumed slightly whenever Maglor left his story unfinished. The twins even attempted a few times to trick the elf lord by asking loads of questions so as to made Maglor spewed out the whole thing but this would caused the storytelling sessions to came to an abrupt end or Maglor would gave signs of being uncomfortable by keeping quite and stared at the twins in a strange look. This will make the Elrond and Elros felt bad and stop their questioning.

However one night was different from usual. The night that Elrond and Elros would never forget for the rest of their lives. The air inside the room was colder. Winter's chill found its way through the cracks or holes in the room. Both Elrond and Elros hug each other trying to avoid the cruel chilly wind that sometimes swept their feet. Even the fireplace offered a little comfort. So when Maglor entered the room, the twins were relieved. The elf lord cast a concern glance on the two before settling himself on the floor. When he did sit down, the twins started to talk.

"It's cold tonight, Maglor" Elros remarked with a weak smile on his face. Elrond on the other hand tried to convince Maglor with a slight nod but he was unable to smile so Elrond content himself by just nodding. The elf lord's concern look slowly fade away and he bent closer to the twins and held them each at his sides. His face was grave and solemn.

This time Elrond spoke. "Are you alright? Is something bothering you, _Adar_? He asked carefully not to further agonized Maglor's painful look. Elros snorted a little at Elrond's mention of _Adar_. His other twin was sometimes a bit too sentimental for his own good. As for himself, Elros preferred to call the elf lord by his name. He found no wrong in this although at times he would have seen Maglor's eyes brighten briefly whenever Elrond call him like that.

Maglor gave them a gentle shake before speaking up. This seems to lighten the twins' mood. They both giggled. Maglor smiled for a moment and slowly told them this. "Nothing. There is nothing that bothers me tonight…" he spoke although he knew that his expression betrayed him but nevertheless he kept on. "Come, we've got stories to share" he held them closer. "By the way, I won't be using the harp for this night's session…There is no need of it anymore" he sounded weary but regained his composure quickly.

He began his first story. The twins listened with patience. He told them of Sirion, of what truly became of it. The war, Silmarils, of Earendil and Elwing and most of all the truth. Elrond and Elros stiffened in their spot. They were uncomfortable with Maglor's sudden 'confession'. They weren't prepared for this and the night's freeze doesn't made thing better. Still the elf lord continued although he sensed the twins' anxiety but his heart also carried a heavy guilt and burden upon telling them the reality. But he wouldn't stop and he would finish this 'story' for them. He was determined to end everything tonight.

When he ceased, Elrond was sobbing quietly while Elros was trying his best to hold back his tears. Instead he made a lame attempt at showing face, the look he always gave when a story didn't have his interest. Maglor sighed quietly before humming. It was soft at first and slowly it began to gained power and force as Maglor opened his mouth to sing. The twins shot him a surprise expression.

Maglor sang the _Noldolante_, the sorrows of the Eldar and also the stories he had told to Elrond and Elros but only this time, he actually finished the tales much to the twins' disbelief. He go on and on with his song till he finally settled back to the low tune he hummed some time ago but he made it sounded more softer and gentler as to sang the twins to sleep.

Both Elrond and Elros wanted to say something but they smiled instead. They wanted to be angry at Maglor for taking away their home and family but the elf lord's care for them past few years had softened their newfound hatred. They wanted to run away or just sit there and teased Maglor that he was a little too late for finishing his stories. But instead they just smiled at Maglor. To put it simply, they were contented. The twins had, at last, got to hear the unfinished part of the stories they've otherwise begging to themselves for Maglor to tell them. When the elf lord hummed again, they both suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness and soon fell asleep. But before they fell into full sleep spell, Elrond muttered goodnight and Elros said something along with the line, "…good night, _Adar_". He didn't have a chance to see the effect of his word had made Maglor's eyes brighten as they did whenever Elrond called him the same way. Soon they both sleep soundly. Their hearts were feeling light and full that moment.

Maglor looked at the two sleeping forms he held. Elrond and Elros had found their way to his heart the time he started to set his gaze upon them. They had made him believed that at least he still got some meaning and purpose in his life other than going on with the ruthless mission of recovering the Silmarils. All these years he had taught them to walk properly, polished their Sindarin and many basic things in life. He even found some time to let the twins played some games whether it was a known game or something he devised for them. Tears welled up in his eyes at these memories. He let out a muffled cry while holding the twins tighter in his arms. Then after he was done, Maglor stood up with the two and gradually walked out of the room. This time, he didn't head to the twins' room but straight to the stable. There Maedhros was waiting with two horses on his back. Maglor placed Elros on Maedhros' horse and Elrond on his. Then the sons of Feanor rode out of Himring to Gil-Galad's dwelling.

The room was never used again after that particular night. It slowly became abandoned and grew old and weary with the shadows of the laughter of elflings and voice of an elf lord telling stories.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Any comments or suggestions are allowed. Have a nice day.**


End file.
